Tørst
by afterthebattle
Summary: Spike gør sig nogle tanker om Slayeren. Btvs sæson 4.


_Slayeren._

Fra sin placering inde i skyggerne kunne han se hende ganske tydeligt. Hun befandt sig ude på dansegulvet, i færd med at sno sig i takt med musikken. Umiddelbart lignede hun det perfekte offer; en spinkel, lille tingest med en aura af uskyldighed omkring sig. Præcis den type, vampyrer kastede sig over, når de trængte til en midnatssnack. Men han vidste bedre. Han havde set hende i aktion hundredvis af gange. Bare på en aften som i aften kunne hun nå at reducere mindst tyve af hans artsfæller til støvskyer. Ét enkelt, velplaceret stik og man svævede i luften, endnu mere død end man havde været få sekunder forinden.

Slayere var paradokser. Ufattelig styrke i en lille, feminin indpakning. Kombinationen havde altid fascineret ham. Selv nu, efter et helt århundrede, var de de eneste værdige modstandere, han havde kunnet opdrive. De var trænede dræbere, ligesom ham selv, men hurtigere, stærkere, mere adrætte.

Alligevel kunne han ikke lade være med at opsøge dem. Han følte sig først for alvor i live, når han kæmpede imod dem. Der var noget forfærdeligt frydefyldt ved at se træpælen suse gennem luften, velvidende at kunne gennembore hans brystkasse hvert øjeblik det skulle være. Og slayerne forstod dette. De _forstod _rusen. Han kunne mærke det, når han kæmpede mod dem. Ilden, der skinnede i deres øjne, var ikke til at tage fejl af. De forstod spændingen i at jage og kæmpe; forstod tilfredsstillelsen i at dræbe.

Han tog endnu en slurk af sin øl og fornemmede den flade, bitre smag mod sin tunge; måtte skære en grimasse. Den skummede væske var en ringe erstatning for blod, men det var det, han måtte nøjes med nu, efter han havde fået den fordømte chip proppet ind i kraniet. Det, og så det kolde, døde blod i plasticposer, han stjal fra hospitalet. Han drak øllen ud og satte kruset fra sig på et tilfældigt bord. Det eneste, han kunne dræbe nu, var dæmoner, og selvom beskæftigelsen havde været underholdende til at begynde med, var den efterhånden begyndt at kede ham. Han savnede at jage mennesker. Han længtes efter _friskt_ blod. Og dét var noget, kun mennesker kunne give ham. Varmt og dunkende, direkte fra halspulsåren. Det virkede som en evighed siden, han sidst havde smagt det. Mindet om de søde dråber fik hans mave til at trække sig sammen i sult, og han bandede lavmælt.

Han talte hver eneste dag, han tilbragte i den her ynkelige tilstand. William den blodige - den impotente vampyr. Der var ingen tvivl om, at hans med-dæmoner grinede af ham bag hans ryg. Og hvem kunne bebrejde dem? Han var trods alt ikke andet end en skygge af sit tidligere jeg. Men det skulle nok få en ende på et tidspunkt. Han skulle nok finde en måde at undslippe denne elendige eksistens på.

Han havde udtænkt en detaljeret plan for, hvad han ville gøre, når den forbandede dims i hans hjerne ikke længere holdt ham tilbage. Først og fremmest ville han dræbe Slayeren. Og måske et par af hendes venner, bare for en god ordens skyld. Så ville han forlade Sunnydale og finde Dru igen. De ville leve ligesom i gamle dage; rejse gennem Europa og sprede død og ødelæggelse på deres vej. Og han ville rette op på sit rygte.

Men først og fremmest skulle Slayeren dø.

Det skulle være smertefuldt - smertefuldt og langtrukkent, som betaling for alle de gange hun havde latterliggjort ham, spottet ham og brugt ham som sin personlige boksebold. Måske ville han dræbe hende, ligesom han havde dræbt sin første Slayer. Med et dybt og dødbringende bid. Han knyttede næverne. Først den dag hendes åndedræt ophørte, ville han være fri. Så ville hun endelig stoppe med at forfølge ham.

Hun virkede til at være overalt lige for tiden. Uanset hvor han befandt sig, dukkede hun op - kastede et hånligt blik i hans retning; et blik, der fortalte ham, at hun nægtede at betragte ham som en seriøs trussel. Og hvis ikke hun stod foran ham i kød og blod (det søde, pulserende _blod_ –), spøgte hun i hans tanker. Hun dukkede op på indersiden af hans øjenlåg som en konstant påmindelse om, hvor ynkelig han var. Han måtte affinde sig med at være underlagt hendes nåde, velvidende at hun kunne gøre en ende på hans liv så let som ingenting. Alligevel valgte hun at lade ham leve. Som for at demonstrere sin egen overlegenhed; for at bevise at han ikke engang var _det_ værd.

Hun skulle komme til at fortryde det. De hånende blikke, de smarte bemærkninger. Alt.

Hans læber fordrejede sig i et smil. At bide Slayeren. Drikke hendes blod. Idéen var slet ikke så ringe endda. Måske ville det endelig kunne slukke den brændende tørst, der havde plaget ham så længe. For sit indre blik så han, hvordan han blottede hendes hals og begravede sine tænder i den hvide kød. Han forestillede sig den mørke kaskade af blod, der ville sprøjte mod hans gane. Hjertet, der hamrede mod ham i en vild rytme. Lemmerne, der spjættede ukontrolleret. Dundrende puls og hans krop, der skælvede af overophedet fryd. De sidste krampetrækninger –

Og så ville han endelig få fred.

Han kastede et blik på skikkelsen på dansegulvet. Så vendte han sig om og forlod natklubben, parat til at lemlæste den første dæmon, han mødte på sin vej.


End file.
